


Just Enough

by Sanflowerseeds



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Canon Universe, Choi San Might as Well Be Whipped, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, French Kissing, Friends to lovers (maybe?), Friendship, Idiots in Love, Jung Wooyoung is Clueless, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, Kissing, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Soft Choi San, not many answers, so many questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanflowerseeds/pseuds/Sanflowerseeds
Summary: Wooyoung made the decision to not tiptoe around the subject anymore. As they say, just rip the band-aid once and for all. For better or for worse, he was going to say it. He needed to know."Sannie... Have we changed?"orWooyoung is whipped and tries his best to ask San if he feels the same.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	Just Enough

Wooyoung sat on the floor, back pressed against the practice room mirror and sweat-drenched t-shirt clinging to his overheated skin. That room was one of his favorite places, his safe space, somewhere he could be alone for at least a little while to just think and unravel. With his head leaned back and ragged breaths escaping his parted lips, he stretched his legs, feeling the familiar ache in his muscles after hours of dancing. Beyond just practicing, he danced to try and make sense of the web of thoughts weaving inside his head. 

Around him, everything seemed to be happening all at once. Too much work, a comeback, too many responsibilities, a tour, and all the pressure to succeed were weighing down on him. At the end of the day, he felt as if life passed by in a never-ending rush, like his world spun faster than what science ever said possible and it made him dizzy sometimes.

He thought it was funny, though, how amidst all the chaos some things moved so unhurriedly it’d be difficult for one to notice what the hell was going on unless they knew exactly what to look for. He certainly didn’t miss the irony in it.

The more Wooyoung thought about it, the more he realized he couldn’t be the only one to grasp the subtle changes in everyday actions. There was no way he was making it all up in his head, right? All the small hints were there, surrounding him - them - meant for only them to see and maybe finally understand. 

Wooyoung wanted nothing more than to understand. 

Touches and caresses were not so playful anymore. They now burned and left behind a distinct longing for warm, gentle fingers. Tickling didn’t evoke bursts of laughter, instead, it caused goosebumps to rise and electricity to run all along heated skin.

It’s been long since their hugs have simply been brotherly and playful. Now, arms wrapped firmly around each other and hearts beat at the same pace, wishing to stay close for just a while longer.

Words were not as simple since they started to hold an almost indiscernible, insinuative undertone, each syllable layered by implied emotions neither of them knew how to disguise.

And their eyes… Eyes that once held nothing more than friendship and platonic admiration, now glimmered with desire and veiled passion. 

“Young-ah?” San’s inquisitive voice came through the door as he peeked inside and took Wooyoung out of his reverie. The smile that graced San’s face the moment he spotted him caused Wooyoung’s heart to do a little flip in his chest and warmth to spread up his neck. Wooyoung snorted, rolling his eyes at the implications of his body's silly reactions to such a commonplace act. San didn’t seem to notice and in a few quick steps he reached the other, seating by his side and making himself comfortable while he threw a more than welcomed arm over Wooyoung’s shoulders. “I knew I’d find you here. You’ve been weird all day, what’s bothering you?”

Wooyoung shifted a little, his body easily molding into San’s familiar embrace. That was it. The chance presented itself and he made the decision to not tiptoe around the subject anymore. As they say, just rip the band-aid once and for all. For better or for worse, he was going to say it. He needed to know. 

“Sannie…” he turned his face to look straight at the other man, meeting a slightly raised eyebrow and curious eyes staring right back at him. He has always been mesmerized by San's eyes. They held a billion constellations, the light of infinite stars that at that instant, he realized, he wouldn't mind spending forever trying to count. “Do you think…" he didn't quite know how to put it in words. "Have we changed?”

Blunt, straight-forward and a little clueless, if he was being honest. When it came to San, Wooyoung was at a loss for words more often than he would like to admit. That was probably the reason why, running the risk of seeming too clingy, he resorted to expressing himself through actions rather than flimsy conversation, even though he knew he could be a real blabbermouth, for the most part.

Right now, it didn't matter anyway. Because for Wooyoung, there was only the light brush of San's fingers on his forehead when moving Wooyoung's dark bangs out of his eyes. He could only focus on the warmth radiating from San's soft palm when it cupped one of his cheeks. It was just too easy to lean into the touch and want to risk it all when the lines of San's facial expression softened and his smile grew freely, dimples framing the corner of his upturned lips.

Without a doubt, Wooyoung was whipped.

He watched as San leaned his face closer, their mouths merely inches apart. The anticipation was electrifying and expectation hung heavy in the air around them, the thick silence disrupted only by Wooyoung’s heartbeat pounding in his own ears and San’s gentle tone of voice when he finally decided to speak. 

“I think,” San said, averting his eyes to look at Wooyung’s lips and back to staring at him once again, unconcealed want reflected in his dark irises “We’re still changing…”

Wooyoung licked his lips, all the while very aware of it being an open invitation, one he was glad San accepted. There were no second thoughts when their mouths finally met in a kiss they both knew it was long coming. It was soft, just a tentative touch of lips at first, while they assessed each other’s reactions. 

When San pulled away, it was more than instinct that led Wooyoung to tangle his fingers on San’s t-shirt collar and pull him back in, now for a fully open-mouthed kiss. There was purpose in it and even if their tongues moved slowly, gently caressing one another, there was nothing innocent about it. It lit Wooyoung’s brain on fire and spread heat throughout his whole body. 

He always thought it was plain bullshit that people would see fireworks when they finally got to kiss “the one”, that it was all a Hollywood fib. But when San’s hand moved to Wooyoung’s nape, holding his head in place so he could deepen the kiss, all Wooyoung could see behind his closed eyelids were explosions of greens, purples, and blues, and so many other different colors that painted the canvas of his emotions in overwhelmingly beauty. 

Reluctantly, they parted, but stayed close still, foreheads touching while they tried to calm their uneven breathing. They smiled blissfully unaware of how much time had passed. It could have been seconds, minutes, even hours wouldn't have felt long enough. They didn't talk, no words were able, or necessary, to convey their feelings. 

At last, San caressed Wooyoung's lower lip with the pad of his thumb and with one last quick peck moved away from the other's personal space. 

"Come on," San stood up and ran a hand through his messy hair while checking himself in the mirror. "Everyone is ready to go home, that's why they sent me to get you." He winked playfully at the other before stretching his hand to help Wooyoung on his feet.

Where he was looking for answers, Wooyoung ended up with that many more questions. It was scary, but all the possibilities were also exciting. It became clear to him that it didn't matter what the future held in storage for them - if just being friends or something more - he didn't need to worry because for as long as he had San by his side, everything was going to be ok.

For Wooyoung, he realized, that was enough.

And as they left the practice room together, laced fingers and silly grins, Wooyoung couldn't help but wonder. Was that it?

Was it... love?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my humble story. I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I had a great time writing it. I was feeling down and needed a pick me up, and what's better than fluff and friends figuring out their feelings for each other, right?  
> Don't be shy to leave a comment if you feel like it. Feedback is always greatly appreciated~!  
> You can also find me on Tumblr at Sanflowerseeds if you want to send a DM, an ask, or just say hi!
> 
> Thank you once again and see you again next time!


End file.
